HvV episode 12
'Justice wins immunity ' Hayden: Heroes have finally exploded, Ethan, Dee and Cole they screwed us, sided with the villains and took out Carl and that basically destroys my game, now I have DEC telling me we are going to vote Michael out tonight, but I've also talked to the villains about siding with me and Cameron tonight to vote out a member of Dec, but they are paranoid of an idol being played and I said let's vote Cole, Dee and Ethan are probobly seen as bigger threats, but Cole may be playing the best game of them all, because they are all playing the exact same game, just Cole is doing it under the radar, so I got to figure out if DEC is really voting Michael, or if the villains are really voting Cole so I can figure out where to place my vote tonight Cole: I was so ready to just write down Michael's name tonight and vote him out, but we have Justice and Jamie telling us Hayden is really pissed about the Carl voted out, it was a good move on our part but we may actually have to vote Hayden tonight, because if the villains are given the option of voting out Hayden then they will vote one of us instead, I'm defintley not confident about tonights vote and I don't know who the vote is on, but I may have to pull out my idol, and maybe the fact I have the idol will impress the jury and future jury members Michael: I know with the DEC alliance, they are defintley closer with Justice and Jamie so I'll be gone at six and I didn't come here to play for sixth place I came here to play first, so I've alligned myself with Hayden and Cameron because that's three that's me in the final 3 so I'm working with them hoping us 3 can get Justice and Jamie to vote a member of the DEC alliance tonight and then we can dwindle them down and I'm a swing vote at 5 and wherever I think I can go, I go Ethan: I need to get a complete read on Hayden, because Hayden is obviously pissed and Justice and Jamie have told me Hayden is talking about voting one of us out, and apparentley everyone is calling us DEC, because it's our initials, but I would not be surprised if Hayden is bluffing, because I'm not sure if he is really willing to make this move, if Hayden is voting Michael tonight I'm voting Michael, but if he's gunning for me, he's gone tonight, so it's Hayden's move Jamie: At this time in the game I'm still not 100 percent if tonight is going be Michael Hayden or a member of DEC, and I hope it's not Michael because if it is Hayden or a member then DEC that means I controlling tonights vote, because I truly am aswell as Justice the swing vote but if it's Michael I have no power and the heroes are getting back together so I'm going to Hayden and Cameron and being like hey we need to cut down DEC and going to DEC going Hayden is trying to take you down, you guys need to vote him out, I just want to have a say in tonights vote Cameron: I finally thought I had something solid, and it didn't work, it's finally starting to feel like Survivor Season 15, where at this part of the game I try and turn things in my favour and I just fall flat on my face, it's nice and familiar haha, Ummm I've said before I think Michael is fake and I don't trust him, but now he's kind of forming an alliance with me and Hayden, and I guess I still don't completely trust him but for the time being I might need him, because if we do take out a member of DEC he's instrumental and if not then it's Michael tonight, so just to keep him around for numbers it might be smarter to aim for a member of DEC Justice: I've got my Immunity necklas meaning I'm going to the final 7 and I've got my hidden immunity idol meaning I'm basically invincible for a long time coming, I have a lot of power, I can take out Hayden I can take out Ethan Dee or Cole, hell I can finally get rid of that annoying punk ass horrible player Michael, I have decisions to be made and Hayden and Cameron aren't positive, The trio isn't positive, but hey when I make up mind I would love to influence the decision, I mean I guess Michael is less of a threat and me and Jamie have been planting the seed to continue to turn the heroes against eachother. I've been waiting a long time to say this at merge time but I believe I truly am a power player again Dee: We have 8 people left in this game, we went from 20 and are now down to 8, and we are also coming off of the biggest blindisde of the merge and potentially the entire season with our blindside of Carl, and we've discussed with Hayden and Cameron to vote off Michael tonight, and I would love to just finally get rid of Michael, but that may be an unrealistic possibility, because if Hayden is coming for us then we have to eliminate that threat, and I hope Hayden does vote Michael because that tonight is the vote I'm more comfrtable with, because I truly do believe that the people who have by far played the best game here on heroes vs. villains is me Ethan and Cole, right now I think we're the three best and it would be a shame if one of us didn't win, but I do believe I have made myself the biggest threat to other players, so if it isn't Hayden or Michael going home tonight, I fear that it is me going home tonight Hayden final words I fought to the bitter end, did everything I could to convine Justice and Jamie to vote off Cole tonight, I fought so hard for this and finished 8 days short of where I wanted to be, and it sucks, Once again I couldn't finish the job off